The Black Kitsune
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A war has just broken out between the Koreas. China is suffering from a Civil War and Mutants are arriving at the fronts. Yet, Black Kitsune is having a private thought.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rights to X-men, any of the Gundam Series, or YuYu Hakusho. I do own the names Japanese Council of Abnormal Occurrences and the military outfits that work for the JCAO, as well as the fictional arms manufacture that produces the arms the JCAO's military arm uses.

"_Italic"- Japanese_

"**Bold"- Makai**

"Underline"- Mental

"Regular"- English

Any combo or no""- Story

* * *

"_**Black Kitsune"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**New Mission, New Mutants"**_

"_Oi, Keiko-chun!"_

"_Oi, Yusuke-chun! What's up?" _a tan-brown haired, dark chocolate eyed girl wearing a blue navy girl school uniform of Sarayashiki High School, Tokyo, Japan, Asia.

"_Toddler sent me another stupid mission! I'm going to have cancel our date,"_ the young black haired, brown eyed boy wearing a green jumpsuit uniform instead of the blue jumpsuit uniform of the same school said angrily.

"_Again! Well, I was actually going to have to cancel our date because I've been chosen to go to an American high school, in a town called Bayville in the New York Province,"_ Yukimura Keiko said.

"_BAYVILLE, NEW YORK! I'm going to kill Koenma!"_ Urameshi Yusuke all, but yelled.

"_Is there a problem Yusuke-chun?"_ Keiko inquired.

"_That's where my next mission is,"_ he seethed poisonously.

One of the many Guides of the River Styx, Botan, just about had a heart attack. (Though, considering she's one of the Grim Reapers isn't that supposed to be impossible.) She just couldn't believe that Keiko would be in the same area as Yusuke during one of his missions, all things considered, Koenma would differently need to lay low for a long while. She started at once back to the Reiki to inform Koenma of this development.

* * *

Xavier Institute, Bayville, New York, United States of America, North America

Two days earlier

"All students and staff assemble at the Black Bird!"

The mental message went through the entire compound and all who were meant to receive it, received the message and assembled in front of their stealth aircraft, the Black Bird. Then a bald man in a motorized wheelchair appeared in front of them.

"I'm glad that you all are here," the man said.

"Professor, what's with the call for all of us to assemble?" inquired a young man with sandy colored hair and thick ruby red sunglasses on.

"Ah 'ope it's ah'bout Black Kitsune?" voiced a girl with white starburst red head

"No, but I've found a number of new mutants in Japan. A very large number, but before I could get an idea of who they were, a psychic energy field blocked my search," Professor Charles Xavier stated.

"Chunk, what does that mean?" asked the X-men known as Wolverine, a.k.a Logan.

"It means that someone is trying to stop mutant searches in Japan. Though who could do something is beyond me," Pro. X simply put it.

"I dhink I know Professor," said Kurt Wagner, a.k.a. the Nightcrawler.

"Oh!" all eyes turned to him.

"Remember vhen I vas captured by dhat rogue military unit," everyone nodded," vell, dhey dalk about a council in Japan dhat vas protecting dheir mutants vith some kinda of Psychic Shielder, I believe dhey called it," said Kurt.

"So the Japanese government is staying neutral in the political discussion about mutants by hiding theirs," said glasses, Scott Summers, a.k.a Cyclops.

"It would appear so," said the Professor.

"Though the shield did fall and now you want those people," said a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned to see a man in some kid of armor blue torso armor and white every else except for the feet which were red standing in there hanger. The armor came complete with a red shield with a white horizontal rectangle with a yellow streak through it and a white hilted sword. The man had a blue helmet on with a closed white mask and blue tinted visor. A communication antenna could be seen sticking out of the helmet on the right, back side.

"The JCAO sent me to tell you, that they are considering the recent discovery you made, and they just might allow you to recruit only five or six. No more, no less," with that said: a blinding flash and he vanished.

"Chuck?" Logan said.

"Do we have a choice?" Pro. X responded.

"I don't dhink so Professor," spoke Kurt.

"Then we wa….." suddenly the entire group was asleep.

"Erase their memories of the recent discovery/discussion and give them false ones indicating that they are going to Japan this winter. Arrange everything with the JCAO," a female in black armor with red and dull purple armor with gold horns stated to troopers with the same armor. They nodded and went to work. They were gone with in four minutes.

* * *

Japanese Council of Abnormal Occurrences Headquarters, 450 meters below the Diet Building basement, Tokyo, Japan, Asia

The next day. On going communication with the other Asian Councils of Abnormal Occurrences.

(The language rules don't apply.)

"So, Councilwoman Genkai. The shield in Japan failed due to Black Kitsune. Yet you were immediately able to restore the shield. How?" asked a Chinese Councilman.

"We had three made and installed despite the costs, along with back-ups. If you had thought about, don't you think we would have more than one with back-ups you idiot," Genkai openly said.

"I agree. You should have thought, before you spoke," responded a South Korean Councilman.

"I agree. We had already talked about this Councilman Wang. Please stick to the topic of the X-men's knowledge of Black Kitsune," chided Head Chinese Councilwoman Su Li Linn.

"Yes this is quite shocking," stated a North Korean Councilwoman.

"So Black Fang just happened to stumble upon it when she was wiping the memories of the X-men and they were actively searching for Black Kitsune as well," spoke a French-descendant Malaysian Councilman.

"I know its hard to believe, but when Blue Fang and his team went over their data banks, he found that they even had a face and gender to go with the name, but stated that they had erroneously stated that he was a mutant and not the demon that he is," stated Silver Fang, leader of the JCAO's **_Silver Swords Squadron._**

"I see," stated a Vietnamese Councilman

"Due you have the updated information available," asked Indian Councilwoman.

"Yes, actually," stated Green Fang, leader of the **_Green Wolves Squadron._**

A picture of a young woman with ultra long moonless, midnight black hair and average-sized piecing reddish-blue eyes, small, but full bloody, rose red lips, short navy bluish-green eyebrows, she was of average height, roughly 5' 8" wearing a dark, multi-colored tank top that said in Kanji_," Black Kitsune."_ She had black detachable sleeves, short skirt, with thigh length shorts underneath, knee length red socks, and black shoes.

"No wonder why we could never figure it out," exclaimed Councilman Wang.

"It is here duffus! And believe it or not, you're right. We had always been looking for a male, but the X-Men had just about captured her when her demon power was near depletion. She had stolen an artifact that had weakened her, so she stole another artifact to replenish her power, but she had neglected to check her mental shields and when she went to steal the artifact, **_The Stone of Moiré_**, she ran into the X-Men," Genkai stated bitterly.

"Councilman Wang, SHUT UP!" yelled a very annoyed Head Councilwoman Su Li Linn.

"Yes Ma'am!" Wang squeaked.

"The **_Stone of Moiré_**," said another Councilmember said.

"Yes, that stone was only recently found in a hidden and abandoned Nazi Bunker in Germany and returned to France, but the French Government decided to put it on display and send it around the world for others to see," stated Green Fang bitterly.

"Send Team Urameshi!" yelled the Indian Head Councilman.

"Agreed!" was chorused throughout the meeting councils.

"I'll tell Koenma to send the Dimwit," said Genkai with a smirk as everyone began to laugh.

Once again, Black Fang and Blue Fang and their troops infiltrated the Xavier Institute and started the plan to send Team Urameshi to Bayville to begin the search once more for Black Kitsune.

The Temple Grounds of the Reidoha Style, 13 kilometers outside Tokyo, Japan, Asia

The day after Yusuke and Keiko's meeting.

"So we're still needing to talk solely in English?" Nod," what a pain in the ass."

"Yusuke, remember that that only one of them speaks Japanese fluently, because he had been in the Canadian Special Forces during the Greater East Asian War or as the West calls it, World War Two," said the emerald eyed, redhead Kurma.

"So, guys, where chasing a black spirit fox, right? Or is that just her name?" inquired the tall orange hair boy Kuwabara Kuzama.

"The fool's actually got a point. The Asian CAOs don't know if it's just a name or not," replied Hiei.

"Yes, I agree, with both Hiei and Kuzama," Yukina said from atop Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Thanks Yukina! Thanks Hiei!" Kuwabara happily said.

They reached the top of the stairs and started walking forward when they meet Green Fang with his helmet opened.

"There already inside and your all accounted for and fifteen minutes early. A new record," stated Green Fang as he started to led them into the main temple building.

* * *

I'm going to leave it here for now and don't forget to send in reviews. Remember that this will be in the R-section for later content. Lemons are up in the air as they are not really my thing to write about. 


	2. Truth, Discovery, and Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to YuYu Hakusho, X-men, or Gundam.

Claimer: I own the Councils of Abnormal Occurrences and the military groups with them. I also own the now starting Mercenary Guild, which the already owned Character Hiei is a member of. I also own the military hardware that isn't attached to the above mention shows. Thank You. Easy-Company-506/101

P.S. – Can you guess where I get my name from? No prize except for the knowledge that you got it right and the feeling of it too.

P.S.2 – I've decided to create a couple of nations from scratch work and redo the world's timeline. Though for the story not the real thing.

"_Italic"- Japanese_

"**Bold"- Makai**

"Underline"- Mental

"Regular"- English

Any combo or no""- Story

"_**Black Kitsune"**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Talks, Reflections,and Discoveries"**_

The Main Entrance of the Temple Grounds of the Reidoha Martial Arts Style, 13 km outside Tokyo, Japan, Asia

The Reiki Tantei walked behind Green Fang, who had thrown a cloak over his armor to hide it. The Stealth Cloaks hid the ACAO soldiers' armor and gave the appearance of just a normal body underneath the cloak. It also included a hat that successfully hid the eyes and hair and cast a shadow over the face. Normally, Green Fang wouldn't wear the Meiji Styled cloak and hat, but he had no choice. The risk that the representive X-Men might remember Black Fang's **_Death Shadow Squadron_** and Blue Fang's **_Ice Dragon Squadron_**, was too high. He was there representing the Mercenary Guild. A Guild that Hiei and he belonged too.

They walked into the door and continued down the main hallway, but at the room before they entered the main room, Green Fang ducked into a second room and waited as the others passed. They had talked the whole thing over and had walked at a much slower pace. The plan formed by Koenma and the JCAO, was balance atop the same spike that Yusuke practiced with. Yusuke had whistled at how easy the plan could go out the window. It was literally easier said then done. The mission was taking place during a turbulent period in the United States of America. Anti-Mutant riots were doing more damage than mutants. The many Councils had already started giving political asylum to the many refugees in secret as not to have the many Anti-Mutant groups turn Terror Cells and attack the Asian nations. There had already been one too many slip ups and near discoveries of the Councils. This plan was indeed delicate and dangerous. As they entered the main hall, they saw four males and four females. Kuwabara Kazuma tightened his grip on Yukina as he once again hoisted her upon his shoulder.

"_You're finally here. What kept ya?" _asked the Reidoha Martial Arts Master and Creator, Genkai.

"_My apologies Master Genkai. I wanted to ride on Kazuma's shoulder, but my brother didn't approve, at first," _responded Yukina, giving a false excuse to hide the fact they were on time, but they needed to appear late for "classes."

"_There will be no training or classes today. These people are Americans, one Canadian, and a German. They had naturally come from America, wanting to know if you would like to switch schools for a while. I've talked with them and they have no want to steal my successor or students, only to take you somewhere that sounds like you'll like it slacker," _Genkai said, obliviously lying, but only Green Fang and the Reiki Tantei knew that.

"_So I could've made that date. Oh well, her loss," _stated Urameshi Yusuke jokefully.

* * *

With the X-men

"Professor. What did he just say that's got them all laughing," asked Scott Summers, aka Cyclops.

"He said that he could have made date, but declared it her loss," stated Logan, aka Wolverine.

"What a JERK!" Kitty practically yelled.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone looked at Kitty, aka Shadowcat. They all just shook their heads as if understanding what she had yelled.

"I meant it in a funny way, since my girlfriend happens to be in an exchange program going to a school in your New York Province," Yusuke stated.

"That's state, New York State," stated Cyclops.

"Whatever. I don't know why you call it that?" stated Yusuke.

Logan and Professor Xavier had already figured Yusuke to have a problem with authority and noted his punk-ish ways off the bat. The redhead, Kurama, as Genkai told them that's what he like to be called, as standing at a restful attention, appeared more grossed into academics and would have a fan club by the end of the week of female fans. Yukina and Kuwabara were indeed together, and that Hiei was still sending glares at the latter. He had a Katana at the ready and they noticed that Scott was very nervous about it. Then a new person, clad in a cloak and a hat of an earlier era came in. Logan noticed that his scent was and is hidden from him.

* * *

"_Greetings Genkai! May I please take Hiei with me?"_ the man inquired.

"I think it may be more understandable if we talked in English, no?" said Genkai.

"Well then, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Suichi Minimano, my friends call me Kurama as in Yohko Kurama, the Silver Spirit Fox Bandit, for my abilities and skills," stated Kurama with a bow.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Genkai's successor," Yusuke said with a bow as well.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, and sorry I can't bow," he said as he shifted Yukina's on his shoulder to keep her from falling.

"I'm Yukina and that's my brother Hiei," she said pointing to herself then to Hiei.

(Author's note: Hiei told Yukina, or rather….. There will be a flash back for that later.)

"Hn," was all they got.

"Don't you two have last names?" inquired Shadowcat.

"We're both orphans. I keep us feed and clothed by being a mercenary," Hiei stated flatly.

"Like no way! You're too young to be a mercenary!" cried out Shadowcat.

"Ah'gree," stated Rogue.

"No way you can be a mercenary! You're just too young to carry a gun!" stated Cyclops.

"I'm sixteen, I despise guns, and I'll let my friend speak for me and the Guild," Hiei said.

All of the X-Men's eyes went to the cloaked man in the corner that was calmly smoking a cigarette.

"The Guild accepts all who wish to enter the world of the Merc. Hiei has been with us for several years and has not failed a single mission to date and his missions are known for a high enemy body count and low friendly body count." the Green Fang stated plainly.

"He is still just a child," said Storm. (I forgot her real name.)

"Then tell that to the regular militaries and revoluntaries in a non-surprising 78 percent of the world nations. Children just getting out of diapers are being thrown onto the battlefield. I outta know, I was one. I still can taste the gunpowder and drugs that they'd put in our one meal a day and then send us off to fight," Green Fang spoke from true experience, before Blue Fang and Silver Fang had captured him, Black Fang, and many others in the early days of the Mercenary Guild.

* * *

Kitty, Kurt Wagner (aka Nightcrawler), Scott, Storm, Rogue, Jean Grey, and Professor Charles Xavier just about vomited, with Kitty and Kurt succeeding from just listening to Green Fang continue about underage kids on the many battlefields on the planet. His gory retelling insured another ideal for the X-Men to fight for, but not with their powers on a battlefield someplace, but with words in New York City, New York at the United Nations building.

"Did you all think that wasn't a case? Back during the war, I fought kids on a number of occasions and killed too many to count and hated every second of it," Wolverine said not the least bit troubled. Having been there, done that in his life.

Green Fang's POV

"Actually……. YEAH……!" Kitty said between vomits.

"That's the gory truth. Life ain't easy and we take anyone that wants in," stated Green Fang as a memory came to mind.

It was of a young girl, about 16, he had known from his old unit, had been captured and tortured, as well as raped by State Elite Forces. Seeing her naked flesh cut, bruised, burned, and bleeding had made his blood boil and he looked to a number of enemy elite troops being tied up. He walked right over to them and before anyone knew it. He had gunned them down, all 137 of them. He saw others also killing the enemy elites. The villagers of the village they had taken from these elites, joined in. Even after a large number were already dead, their bodies were strung up and shot again. Some were dragged through the streets. Others knifed and hacked to pieces. That's when he returned to his friend and she just collapsed into his arms. Her crying to him made him take his own coat off and wrap it around her. A young village girl gave her some clothes to put on, but she didn't. Instead she began to force herself on Green Fang. Green Fang had felt something for the girl, but now he just wanted to protect her, and keep her to himself alone, but something ended their short lived togetherness that night, but brought them closer together that they get together off duty. The girl had become a woman and that woman is none other than his Black Fang.

Then the flares had gone up and then the nets had come down. The United Nations Alpha Strike Force had arrived and found the scene. The elites begged the U.N. Soldiers for protection and a safe jail somewhere for information they had. The place had been the failed state of Theocratic Islamic State of Isabel in Asia Minor. The name was nothing more than a lie. The majority of the people were Hindu, Buddhist, and Christian, but the neighboring Theocratic Islamic State of Zazshakstan had secretly invaded and set up a false government and removed the Isabel from the United Nations. Even the majority of Muslims in Isabel resented the new government. The United Nations had been engrossed in the _**"Romanova Conflict."** _Some rich industrialist had declared himself the new Czar of Russia and took it over, but the United Nations intervened at the request of the Russian Parliament. The conflict had last from January 1994 to June 1996. So the United Nations didn't notice until an unknown United States Marine Corps. Private, named Franklin Rudd, from the USA Isabel Embassy escaped to China and reported in to Chinese officials and gave a report. The United Nations had already a massive force ready and threw it at both nations, to liberate one and occupy the other.

It had turned into the **_"Global War"_** that lasted from July 1997 to August 2001. Which after it had ended the United States started fighting Terrorists after an attack on their home soil the month after and threw their full weight in followed by those still capable of fighting. The fighting was so bad that a temporary group was formed in order to give the tired nations time to rebuild. The Allied Defense Union was founded. Japan had even formed a force of 125,000 men and sent them to fight in Somalia with 230,000 Brazilians ADU Troops only just six months ago, but things have since quieted down, except for the Anti-Mutants now stirring up trouble.

End Green Fang's POV

* * *

Normal POV

Once everyone was composed again. Green Fang asked the same question, feeling the glares on him. He knew that would happened and the fighting the X-Men had been through was nothing he had seen or done. So he just shrugged it off. Genkai then told him no and he politely bowed out and left. All according to plan. The X-Men never noticed that they were not the one's knowing what was going on, but the Reiki Tantei did.

The discussions continued well into the night with the younger X-men asleep in no time. The plan was going like clockwork. There was no complications and before Professor Xavier could ask if they could continue the discussion tomorrow, the Black Bird had been hacked and the X-Men's security codes stolen by Brown Fang, leader of the JCAO's **_Brown Bear Squadron._**

* * *

The next morning went by fast. By late afternoon, the entire Reiki Tantei had "agreed" to go to the Xavier Institute in Bayville, New York. All that was left was to tell the parents, but Kurama was having a hard time, given that he never has told his mother about his powers and his true origins, but he had run into Silver Fang and the two started talking.

"_I don't know what to tell her Silver,"_ Kurama said.

"_We've talked to her already and told her that two souls inhabit your body, not one Kurama,"_ Silver had said, much to the shock and surprise of Kurama.

"_But why did you….. TWO SOULS!"_ Kurama shouted, his voice ringing in one of Genkai's safe forests.

"_Yes two souls. We analyzed your fighting from the Dark Tournament and discovered two energy signals. One Spirit Energy Signal and the other Demon Energy Signal. We then worked the idea and found that Yohko didn't kill the soul as was thought, but merged with it. Thus creating your current form,"_ he had said matter-of-factly.

"_Did mother take it well,"_ the redhead inquired.

"_Very well. She actually saw one of your transformations into Yohko. It was that time about a year ago when Koto passed by your place at 0113 hrs."_ Kurama looked at him_," We had been tailing, figuratively speaking,"_ Silver said.

"_OH!"_ Kurama ran that night through his head.

* * *

One year ago

"**Man how I wish there was a female Kitsune around here. How I need to get this energy…..WAIT! THAT'S KOTO'S SCENT! WHY IS SHE HERE? FORGET IT! SHE'S A KITSUNE!"** Kurama said to himself as he jumped up and threw his window open.

His mother Shori had heard something and had decided to check on her son. As she walked into his room she saw him jump up and throw his window open and look outside. Than she saw him transform right before her eyes as a purple light covered up and she saw the entire shift from start to end.

'_A Silver Kitsune!"_ she had thought.

Then she watch him jump out of the window and surprise a young woman, who she could she was also a Kitsune. She then heard a name, Yohko. Her son was none other than the Silver Spirit Fox, Yohko Kurama! Shori simply couldn't believe it. She saw as Yohko picked her up and jumped into the tree outside her son's room. Shori immediately left. Hiding behind the door, while looking through the crack of the door. She saw as Yohko had closed the window, knowing that the house was sound resistant. _"Koto,"_ she heard and knew the girl's name. The girl looked terrified, as the Yohko ran his hands under her shirt and played with her beasts underneath it. Shori saw as Yohko removed Koto's Yellow tank top in one quick move and sliced her bra into pieces. Yohko then kissed Koto and then Koto started to go along with it. Shori watched as Koto removed Yohko's white fighting Gi. Shori then turned and went to bed. She had this feeling that either as Yohko or Suichi, she had her son and would respect his privacy.

Yohko and Koto kissed long and hard, and then broke apart. Had Yohko had been paying attention, he might have noticed Shori's scent, but he didn't. He did, however, have Koto's scent in his nose. He brought his head done and began sucking on her breasts. Koto then reached down and pushed his head into her breasts. She was making every second. Then she felt him move even further down and felt her yellow shorts get torn to shreds. She was wearing matching yellow panties and bra, so when she felt him just rip apart her panties she didn't care. She kicked her shoes off, because they were her favorite. Then she pushed Yohko up and pulled his lower half white Gi off. The two went on for a couple of hours. Making Kitsune love.

Outside the house, the JCAO Watch Team had focused their attention on making sure Shori would be safe. They had no worries the next day when Shori had confronted Koto. They heard the two talk and then Shori give Koto some clothes to wear. Koto was so happy that she ended up calling Shori okii-san (mother). (Did I get that right?) The team could only imagine Kurama turning a deeper red than his head if that was possible.

End Flash Back

* * *

Talk between Kurama and Silver Fang

"_How is Koto, Kurama?"_ Silver Fang asked.

"_That night gave her five kits to care for,"_ Kurama said while blushing.

"_YOUR KIDDING!"_ Silver laughed after Kurama nodded.

"_When this over. I'm going to gather the troops and we're going to have one hell of a party!"_ Silver's grin was from ear to ear, figuratively speaking.

"HEY GUYS!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Shori's here!" yelled Yukina.

Kurama went tense until Silver hit the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Kurama, a slight gold now appearing in his eyes.

"GET SOME DAMN SENSE AND SEE YOUR MOTHER IDIOT!" yelled Silver.

When Silver Fang yelled, you did what you were supposed to. Kurama took off like a bullet, knocking Yukina into Kuwabara in his haste and throwing back a hasty sorry.

"I hate it when Silver yells at someone," Yukina said.

"Agreed Yukina, agreed," Kuwabara said.

* * *

Yusuke's mother was surprising somber that day and talk with Professor X and Wolverine. Kuwabara's sister was his only living relative and she gave the go ahead. Atsuko agreed and the Black Bird took off, but with large flight of JCAO Stealth Transports equipped with Mirage Colloid systems hiding them from sight and EDSs. The people aboard were protected from psychic discovery with a network of nanomachines in their bodies and equipment. 


	3. Her Face In A Mirror, Her Reflection, an...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam (the body armor is designed after), YuYu Hakusho, or X-Men.

Claimer: I won the Asian Councils of Abnormal Occurrence, the affiliated soldiers, units, gear, and the Mercenary Guild.

Note: I also don't the song **_"Over There"_** by George Michael Cohan (July 1878-Novermber 5th, 1942 (in my opinion he was one of the greatest surpassing Boch, Beethoven, etc. in creating songs). I also will add his famous quote from after he saw the movie **"Yankee Doodle Dandy"** staring James Cagney as George Michael Cohan: "That's an act to follow."

Note2: Do remember fictional nations have been added and I altered the timeline to add in fictional wars and operations. This time I'm throwing an additional curve ball. BATTER UP!

"_Italic"- Japanese_

"**Bold"- Makai**

"Underlined"- Mental

"Regular"- English

Any combo or no ""- Story

"_**Black Kitsune"**_

"**_Her Face in the Mirror, her Reflection, and WAR!"_**

_**Chapter 2**_

Location and time unknown

Black Kitsune looked at herself in her mirror she had just stolen from the United States of America's Smithsonian Museum of American History. Needless to say that the X-Men minus a have half dozen members, but the slack had been picked up by the FBI and Washington, D.C. Police Department, as well as four companies of American Green Berets.She had thought she had a challenge, but that was not the case until Razz Gale, Nitro Gearheart, and some Koorime, most likely that outcast, Sukara Aishu. The three had been one hell of a challenge and she barely escaped. Had Razz decided that some old song sheet with some song on it was more important then chasing her.

"Men, who knows what goes through their heads especially that Razz. He had taken a number of blows that would have destroyed items in that place. WHY?" she asked her reflection.

Then she saw it. Her life, begin to pass before her eyes. She was truly part Kitsune, but she was only 2/7ths. She was also 2/7ths human and then that last 3/7ths were fire, shadow, and ice. Razz seemed to be a human with masterful skills equal to her, but he was ahuman and controlled water instead of ice, though she didn't doubt he probably had that ability, plus he had manipulated metal. Was he what they call a Survivor? A few that are born with skills that changed lead into gold, like Leonardo Divan chi? Is he an Alchemist?

She saw the two of them fighting and he used it! The Reidoha! How did he know it? Then she hit her head. It could have been none other than Razz Gale, the Shadow of the Reikai! One of the few Spirit Detectives to be promoted and come under the command of Koenma's father! She visibly shuddered from the thought, but then remembered that he had retired and went into hiding. Now he was after her. She could see that during their fight he always seemed to defend that Koorime and the stories of the two being lovers, but now she had proof, though not concrete.

She continued to stare at her reflection and her life passed through her mind's eye. Her mother had been a fire/shadow hanyou and her father had been a first generation Ice Kitsune hanyou. She can still remember how her human and demon grandparentshad been gathered together with the three of themwhen a Spirit Detective had attack.

He had slaughter all, but her. An aging old man had appeared and saved her. He had fought off the Spirit Detective and started yelling at him. Then she heard the name Sensui yelled, followed by a massive explosion. She was found by a Japanese Defense Force medic when the military arrived to investigate the explosion. He was a quarter wolf youkai himself and took her to the safety of his pack. The pack scattered a few days later when the sameSpirit Detective found them. She never knew what happened to them. She was then found by a Water Kitsune named Tsunami. She raised Black Kitsune and in fact named her that. With the wars being fought all over the place, naturally the wars found their way to Japan and it was hit hard. Black Kitsune found herself a prisoner of the People's Republic of North Korea, when she had been spotted and captured by NK spies in Japan. She had no choice, but to work for them from time to time.

That is, till she had stolen that artifact that led to her encountering the X-Men. Now she was free and making good use of it. That was three years ago and she had be scarce during the time she had to recover her abilities and youki. Now she was back, well at least back in America. She had annoyed the A-CAOs by causing trouble, especially for J-CAO. She had no doubt that they knew that when she knocked one of their shields off-line in, that she had made off with the with the Emperor's Sun Armor, the secret Armor of the Japanese Imperial Line that the Emperors were when they led their men into some of the most fierce battles between Humans and Demons to date. The Humans had won battle after battle, but no surprise, the usual numbers of Humans that Demons fought were few, often no more than a five to ten thousand men, but these armies had somehow scraped together a minimal of 25,000 men each time and with greater tactics and training, had defeated the Demons. That and the fact that towards the end of the creation of the Barriers, large numbers of Demons sided with the Humans and drove their own kind into the Makai. One of them had been Raizen, who had been said to have fathered a Hanyou and had stopped eating Humans. She thought about the current Makai Lord, Urameshi Yusuke, Raizen's descendent son and lord of his lands and all of Demon World. She heard that he had a thing for a mere human girl. She didn't think to scoff at it. As she continued to look at herself in the mirror that had belonged to some American War Hero from the mid-1800's. She continued to think about all the people she had killed as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. Foolish humans who stood between her and this one treasure in Japan. She just used a Fire Whip and they were all killed or severely wounded to the point of the wounds being mortal. One of them had actually managed enough strength to continue to defy her. He was no older than twenty she had guessed.

* * *

Flashback

He had reached out and grabbed her leg to stop her. She began to beat the top of his head with her fist, but he wouldn't let go. He then began to try and bring her down by climbing a top of her. He barely got passed her waist, when she froze her clothes and he slipped down, but not before swinging his gun out of its holster and shattering her clothes with a pistol whack. He had died before he hit the ground. Had he lived, she would have killed him. That's when two Mercs from the Mercenary Guild showed up. They saw the carnage and knew who she was. They had attacked her and she had had a tough time fighting the two, but in the end she won. She had caught one in half with a Shadow Fire Sword at the waist. Then had a little fun with the second before ending his life with a broken neck. She wished afterwards that she had left him alive. She never had such a man likethatbefore or since. Lucky though, she had been able to blank all of her fallen opponents' memories before ending their lives and preserving her secret. She then walked to the vault and froze. Then shattered it and stole the Ceremonial Empress Kimonos.

End Flashback

* * *

She looked at them still nice and clean. She didn't like to see her stuff get dirty or age. She used a number of abilities that Kitsunes' have to preserve the artifacts that she had stolen.

She then decided to turn on the radio as she remembered a couple dozen of Ogres in Reikai.

* * *

Flashback

"Stop!"

"Look OUT!"

"MY LEGS!"

"She got Fred!"

"DAMN!"

"AHHHHH!"

The cries of 37 Ogres as they had been slaughtered had filled her with joy. She then preceded to the loot Koenma's vault of jewels and gold and anything else she might like, but only enough that she could carry. Then killed 45 more Ogres that dared to challenge her. She leapt up and over a wall and was gone before anybody else could arrive. Once again she had kept her identity a secret by creating chaos among those she killed, but one had managed to survive long enough to report that "a Kitsune had robbed the vault."

End Flashback

* * *

She hated that she had slipped and then she slipped again, but it was to a J-CAO who had lived!

* * *

Flashback

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING THROUGH!"

"GIVE UP YOU!"

"ATTACK!"

She couldn't believe that these few soldiers were giving her a problem. There were only eight of them, but they might as well been eight-million. They were indeed the very best in all three worlds. She had a hard time fighting them, but they were soon down, but a ninth man showed up. He was undoubtedly the strongest she had fought so far. His armor was different.

"**You're either a leader or an elite soldier. Which one?"** she had said in a monotone voice that didn't give away her gender.

"**Your clothes are as dark as the night, but I love the dark. Hmm….. You must be the Kitsune that raided Spirit World. Yes, you are. I know, because you tensed there for a second. You ain't that good. The name's Blaster. I'm from the _Oar Riders_," **Blaster said.

She had defeated him after a terrible battle that left her injured and he had somehow lived. She was able though to steal the Crimson Spear, but that was it as she fled for her life. J-CAOs were indeed the most elite of the most elite in all of three realms. She felt lucky that she escaped, but the Blaster had reported her to be a Fire/Ice/Shadow Kitsune, but errorless reported her as a full Youkai, not as a Hanyou.She had also not killed the other guards, they had also survived and couldn't report anything more.

End Flashback

* * *

As she thought more and more about her passed and even a brief fight with Raizen himself. The radio changed from music to a news bulletin announcing that North Korea had invaded South Korea! She then heard a speech from a French Foreign Legion soldier, famous Captain Ryan Gallant declare that he was joining the United States Army to go and help fulfill his native nation's alliance to the Republic of South Korea. Then the American President came on the radio to make an official declaration of America's involvement in the 2nd Korean War.

"My fellow Americans! The North Korean Communist Government has invaded our fellow ally and free loving people, the South Koreans. The attack started out with the use of chemical agents against our combined troops. The United Nations is meeting to discuss this situation, but Germany, France, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Greece, Canada, Australia, and Japan have begun to mobilize and ready their forces. Already combined Japanese/American air patrols have shot down hundreds of NK bombers and fighters over Japanese soil and water. We will fight back and defeat this heartless enemy who is unpopular even among its OWN people. We shall bring peace swiftly and decisively to Asia. IT IS OUR DUTY TO GO AND DEFEND OUR ALLY FROM THIS ATTACK AND THEN REJOIN THE TWO KOREAS INTO ONE KOREA!"

'President Bush sure knows what to say to get the people going," thought Black Kitsune as she readied herself for a trip to North Korea to tie up all lose ends.

* * *

Several Days Earlier

Xavier Institute For Gifted Young People 5 miles outside of Bayville, NY, USA, NA

"Here comes the Blackbird now!"

"All right! Lets' see these new students!"

"I hope their good and learn fast, because I don't want to have to hold back for them."

Everyone stared at their friend. She was such a loner. They still had no idea why they liked her so much.

"Geez! Always gotta rain with you Rain," stated Rain's brother, Louis.

"SHUT UP! Damn irritating surf bum," Rain said to Louis.

"Hey I take offense to being a surf bum, soggy!" retorted Louis.

"It was supposed to be an offense BAKA!" shouted Rain.

"Baka?" asked everyone.

"It means idiot, among other things, in JAP-A-NESS!" she shouted shocked that she was the only one who actually read their assignment from the Professor.

Everyone began to whistle, when the Professor spoke in their minds.

"I gave you that assignment for a reason. Only two of them speak good English, and one doesn't speak it at all and it was an assignment from your school," Professor Charles Xavier spoke sternly in their minds.

"Sorry professor," they all, minus Rain, returned mentally.

"Damaged is already done. McCoy!"

"Already ready Professor!" answered Doctor Hank McCoy.

"Good!"

"We're landing now," said Professor Xavier.

* * *

Bayville Main Street, Bayville, NY, USA, NA

The day after the official declaration of War between the United States of America and the People's Republic of North Korea.

The new recruits called to defend their nation and its allies began a grand march off to war. They are had the few most precious of belongings in their bags as they waved at the troops as they marched off to war with North Korea. China had earlier that day, been split by a civil war. Some military and political hardliners wanting to support North Korea had started fighting with moderates who wanted to sit the war out or support the U.N. Forces. This had caused Russia and Mongolia to join the war and some feared that the 2nd Global War could break out. The 9th U.N. Army was stationed in China and made up mostly of Chinese, but the Chinese soldiers had decided to continue fighting for the United Nations. The Mercenary Guild had sent three of its largest formations to China and two more to Neo-Pursan Perimeter which was shaping up like the previous line and just as bloody, but even more so.

"Bye Scott!"

"See ya Summers!"

"Come on Bro!"

The X-Men saw the Summers Brothers depart to help with the war effort. The military was drafting mutants to fight in the war, because biologically engineered soldiers were appearing on the battlefields and so were Asian Mutants. The A-CAOs had provided that information anonymously to the United Nations. The NK-CAO and C-CAO were aligned with their fellows, though members like Wang were now dead and this enabled them to stay at peace and support the U.N.'s war effort.

Back on Main Street, all the bands from the schools of Bayville were playing **_"Over There."_** Some people began to sing it, especially surviving soldiers from WW2 and 1st Korea.

Johnnie, get your gun,

Get your gun, get your gun

Take it on the run,

On the run, on the run

Hear them calling, you and me,

Every son of liberty.

Hurry right away,

No delay, go today,

Make your daddy glad

To have had such a lad.

Tell your sweetheart not to pine,

Because her boy's in line.

Over there, over there,

Send the word, send the word-

That the Yanks are coming,

The Yanks are coming,

The drums rum-tumming

Ev'rywhere.

So prepare, say a pray'r,

Send the word, send the word to beware,

We'll be over, we're coming over,

And we won't come back till its over

Over there

The bands repeat the rhythm of the music solo, then the singers start up again.

Johnnie, get your gun,

Get your gun, get your gun,

Johnnie show the Hun

Who's a son of a gun.

Hoist the Flag and let her fly,

Yankee Doodle do or die.

Pack your little kit,

Show your grit, do your bit,

Yankee to the ranks,

From the towns and the tanks.

Make your mother proud of you,

And the old Red, White, and Blue.

Over there, over there,

Send the word, send the word-

That the Yanks are coming,

The Yanks are coming,

The drums rum-tumming

Ev'rywhere.

So prepare, say a pray'r,

Send the word, send the word to beware,

We'll be over, we're coming over,

And we won't come back till its over

Over there

Over there, over there,

Send the word, send the word-

That the Yanks are coming,

The Yanks are coming,

The drums rum-tumming

Ev'rywhere.

So prepare, say a pray'r,

Send the word, send the word to beware,

We'll be over, we're coming over,

And we won't come back till its over

Over there

The new recruits even began to sing the song and it could be heard for miles. The people of Bayville and visitors, whose loved ones and friends were shipping out to Boot or the front. The battleships Iowa and New Jersey sailed by shooting blanks from their 16in main guns. Three of the four Iowa-Class Battleships had been reactivated, the only one not was having a dispute over it, U.S.S. Missouri at anchor in Hawaii. Four more were being built to give America seven activate battleships, the most since the end of World War Two!

Black Kitsune observed the readiness of these people to fight and die. She then caught a scent of a Silver Kitsune.

'_Yoko Kurama?'_ she thought mentally dropping into Japanese.

She cursed at herself for doing that. She didn't want to think or speak in Japanese. It brought back to many memories. She then caught another scent, American male.

"That's an act to follow. I bet George Michael Cohan is smiling in the next life. What's your thought Black Kitsune?" the man had asked.

She visibly tensed at the fact that he knew it was her.

"With a war on, I can't chase you. Stay out of trouble. I want to defeat you. I don't want the new Spirit Detective to beat you, I want to defeat and add another feather to my cap!" with that said he turned and left.

She turned to him and called out," I won't stay low and I won't be defeated!"

He stopped and turned back to her. He nodded and walked back up to her. He had some kind of cloak on and a hat. He was also wearing sun glasses. She could tell that he allowed only his scent, his nationality and his gender to be noticed by her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted a few moments before he broke it off and said a hurried goodbye and left. She just stood there and shouted to his retreating back in Japanese_," I'll keep a low profile, but not much to get the Reikai Tantei's attention!"_ He waved to her, before disappearing.

Turning back, she began to sing the song. Some people seeking a better view arrived and joined her in the song.


	4. Scott's Letter's and Urameshi Security G...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam (the body armor is designed after), YuYu Hakusho, or X-Men.

Claimer: I own the Asian Councils of Abnormal Occurrence, the affiliated soldiers, units, gear, and the Mercenary Guild.

Note: I also don't the song **_"Over There"_** by George Michael Cohan (July 1878-Novermber 5th, 1942 (in my opinion he was one of the greatest surpassing Boch, Beethoven, etc. in creating songs). I also will add his famous quote from after he saw the movie **"Yankee Doodle Dandy"** staring James Cagney as George Michael Cohan: "That's an act to follow."

Note2: Do remember fictional nations have been added and I altered the timeline to add in fictional wars and operations. This time I'm throwing an additional curve ball. BATTER UP!

* * *

"_Italic"- Japanese_

"**Bold"- Makai**

"Underlined"- Mental

"Regular"- English

Any combo or no ""- Story

* * *

"**_Black Kitsune"_**

"_**Scott's Letters and The Urameshi Security Group?"**_

_**Chapter 3

* * *

**_

_**Bayville, New York, New York, United States of America, North America**_

_**1547hrs. Eastern Standard Time**_

**_Xavier Institute for Gifted Young People_**

**Jean Grey's POV**

I heard Logan calling mail call. I ran done the stairs hoping for another letter from Scott, but I saw Logan just standing there with a look of shock on his face. I see standing in the doorway is Scott's brother Alex. His left arm is in a cast and sling. He has some others standing around him. I don't know them, but they are a mixed group of humans and mutants, but three of them stand out. From their alignment around these three and the look on their faces, especially Alex's face, something bad has happened to Scott.

"What can I do a One-Star general?" I heard Logan ask.

"May I see Professor Charles Xavier?" I heard the general ask.

"What can I do?" asked the professor.

"We have many MIAs and we need help in finding them. Many families are calling out for information on their loved ones and…" he just stopped.

'_Why did he stop?'_ I thought.

"Jean, you should sit down. Scott… Scott…" Alex broke down into tears.

I felt my knees give out and I fell on them. _'Scott was killed?'_ His letters said that he'd be coming home soon! He said that when he returned he had a question for me! I knew from how often he wrote that he wanted to ask me to marry him!

"NO!" I cried out and ran to my room, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I blew past both Hiei and Yukina, knocking them to the side. Kuwabara rushed out to see what was happening and I used my powers to stick him to the ceiling. Yusuke barely kept him from landing on his face. I ran to my room and shut and locked the door and threw myself onto my bed and just started to cry.

After a while, I stopped crying and with a shaky body walked over to where Scott's letters to me were. I grabbed the last one and began to read it.

* * *

**_Scott's Letter dated August 17th, 2004 of the Common Era_**

_To My Dearest Jean,_

_I can't say how much I miss you with words. I can't wait to return home and be with you. I want to ask the professor if I may own a house off to one side of the Institute's grounds. That way when I return and ask you to be my wife, we will have a house for us alone. We can then raise a family and never be parted till death claims us both, then I shall find you even then._

_I wish I could tell you everything, but I'll tell you when I get back. That way you can know what I've felt like here. Some things you may need to dive into my mind to find out as the fighting is, as one of my men put it, **"A Branch Office of Hell."** He couldn't be more right. Those bastards up North just don't get it! That Communism has failed and that Democracy is the way of the future. I just pray that this damn war will end soon! I miss holding you in my arms, your wonderfully shaped body that fits so perfectly in my arms. God, I can't wait to be home!_

_I think you noticed that I said my men in this letter. I've been promoted to 1st Sergeant in my platoon, for my entire company. I can't wait to return home and you can see my many ribbons and combat awards. Though I want out of this war and for it to end soon, I found a place to be. I've fought so well and did so much that the soldiers of battalion accept me for who I am. We all want to end the fighting and come home, but we know that many aren't so fortunate and others return home with both physical and emotional scars. _

_The last First Sergeant had lost his mind when we finished digging him out of the bunker he was trapped in. We had found him issuing orders to dead men that were laying all around him. He continued to call them by rank and name, he also had drool running down the side of his chin and he had been rocking back and forth and commenting one of them on a good joke, he had just told the Sergeant. The soldier had been died instantly when the bunker collapsed._

_Well, because of that, I got this promotion and a Squad to command. I hope I don't loss any of them, but that is something I'm not going to hold my breath on. Anyways, don't worry about me. I'll keep my head down and I'll be home soon. See you soon my dearest Jean._

_Your loving and pining soldier boy,_

_1st Sgt. Scott Summers_

_233rd Infantry Division_

_United States Army_

_Korean Line_

_**End of Scott's Letter

* * *

**_

I looked at it and cried some more, I don't think I slept that night without crying.

**End Jean's POV

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

**The beginning of school, August 20th, 2004 C.E.**

The day was beginning just right as Kurt made his way done to breakfast. There was a knock on the front door, indicating that his girlfriend Amanda Simmons is there. The professor had granted her unrestricted access to the Institute to come and go as she pleases. Now she was there early and with company. Kurt knew she was bringing a friend from the exchange program with Japan to the Institute, though in his haste he forgot his image inducer was in his room still. Rogue and Kitty see him going to open the door without his image inducer, knowing that Amada and her new friend are at the door. They move to stop him, but it is already far too late.

"Gutentag Amada unt Miss Kayko Yuki-moor-a," he greeted.

"Hello Kurt! Huh? KURT? You forgot your inducer!" cried Amada.

That's when Kurt realized his mistake. He looked sheepishly at Keiko, awaiting the inevitable, but everyone in hearing range was shocked to see her just extend her hand and say, _"ohayou Wagner Kurt-dono."_

Everyone just stared at her. Then she blushed and said, "Sorry, Good Morning Mister Kurt Wagner."

"Um… Most people panic unt scream vhen dhey see my true form," Kurt stated bewildered.

"I think I'm the only one outside of the X-Men who hasn't panic and screamed," Amada said.

"Well… err… my boyfriend tends to be involved in certain things that leave little else to surprise me anymore," Keiko said.

"'ere's ah quesjined. 'hat's 'ith ta sailor outfit?" asked Rogue.

"This is my school uniform from Japan. All of us were told by Principle Kelly to wear them when we attended school, but this is my junior high uniform," Keiko said.

"Yeah! All thegirls have to wear sailor uniforms while all the boys have to wear jump suits," stated a rough sounding voice full of glee.

The five looked around for the owner of the voice, but then Keiko tensed and whirled around so fast, that Pieto would have been a snail in comparison. She had lifted her hand and slapped someone and screamed in Japanese, _"YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!"_

"_DAMN! Keiko you hit harder than before. Much harder than Kuwabaka,"_

"Yusuke what are you doing?" came the stern voice of Ororo.

"He's just saying hi to Keiko," stated Hiei from a nearby tree.

"Dhat's your wersion of hello?" asked Kurt, shocked.

"Well for me anyways. He has never done it to any other girl. Though he tends to have a boyish behavior around them, but like I said, only to me," Keiko stated with a slight blush.

"SOOO this is your boyfriend Yusuke Urameshi!" stated Amada. "The one and only first kiss of yours, right."

Keiko blushed furiously as did Yusuke. Then Ororo noticed that Yusuke wore a green jumpsuit, while Keiko wore a blue sailor outfit.

"What's with the dress and suit?" asked Louis just appearing with Rain.

"Baka! Those are their school uniforms that students in the public school system wear to school. Each uniform is distinctive to their schools, such as that particular blue sailor outfit being that of Sarayashiki Junior High School in Tokyo, Japan, but the green uniform I have never seen before. It looks like a boy's uniform from the same school, but they wear a grayish-blue version if I recall correctly," stated Rain.

"I look better in green," was Yusuke's reply.

"I wear a light blue uniform, that's distinctive for us, **"The Two Punks of Sarayashiki Junior High!"** stated the proud voice of Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara is correct. He and Yusuke control all the territory around their school and parts of mine. I was able to secure the rest and the park for my turf. Few actually know I control it," stated Kurama.

"Does Hiei control his school or something?" asked Evan, who came out of hiding.

"I didn't go to school, remember. I was learning things on the battlefield while you were playing basketball," Hiei snorted out.

"Man, like, what's with him, Mr. Crabby," whined Kitty.

"Breakfast time!" called the Alex.

Everyone went to breakfast, Yusuke and Keiko sticky close together. They arrived at the table and everybody was introduced to Keiko. Keiko sat next to Yusuke, who glared at the boys should they look at her, and Yukina on her left. Everyone ate and then headed out to school and to a most certain problem.

* * *

_**Bayville High School**_

When the X-Men, Amada, Keiko, and the Reikai Tantei arrived at Bayville, they saw a bunch of male students surround a number of transfer Japanese school girls. Their uniforms made them stand out in the crowd. A number of male transfers and a bunch of local students seemed to befighting. To top it off, there was a large number of people from god know where also gathering around.

"Hey! If it ain't some Chinese Whores and Commumie Zealots!"

"They think they're better than us!"

"We're not Chinese! We're Japanese!"

"Yeah! Also a large number of Chinese are fighting beside us, not against us!"

"Well then that makes you sympathizers. Get'em!"

"You'll have to go through me first minor league," a shout comes from behind the crowd.

The crowd turned and saw the four members of Team Urameshi One getting ready to brawl with anyone who'd be stupid enough to fight him. While in his office Principle Kelly looks on with a small smile.

"Xavier students…. They get into a fight, they all get kicked out."

Then he saw one of the seniors take note of how they arrived.

"They're mutants!"

"Hn. You think that automatically makes us better. When Yusuke called you all minor leagues, he meant as a way to dictate how we fight. Weaklings like you don't deserve to have us use our power in less you're carrying, even then."

"It's Yusuke Urameshi! We're saved!"

"Get'em good Kuwabara! They blind sided me with something hard," says one student whose leaning against a tree, but still having problems standing.

"Where are the police? Huh… Principle Kelly decided not to interfere, typical," stated Louis.

"Then let's make a reason to have them come out. My powers only surfaced a while back after I took control of the streets surrounding my school."

"Yeah Urameshi! Old fashion throw down. Think these minor leagues will last long."

"I doubt itKuwabara; they appear to be quite weak and unknowledgeable about street fighting."

"Hn. Let's end it now."

With that said, the Battle Royale began, but Kitty had already made a call on her cell phone to the professor, who in turn called the police and told them of the trouble. Then he called Principle Kelly.

"Principle Kelly's office, Principle Kelly speaking."

"Principle Kelly what is the meaning of this! Kitty called and told me there's a riot going on at the school and the police weren't called in!"

"Professor Xavier I don't know wha…"

"Store your crap! You obviously forgot that I'm a psychic and I can read minds and I see the damn riot through a number of injured students' eyes. Don't bull shit me! The police are on their way with other emergency services and you can be sure that I will launch a formal protest."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise!"

Xavier then slams the phone onto the receiver, ending the call. He then picks it up and calls the school board. While with the riot, the minor leagues are finding out that they are indeed not even minor leagues.

Punch, kick, punch, and punch really hard.

"Is it just me or are these guys not even minor leagues?"

Whack, crack, punch, kick, kick, and kick again.

"Your right Yusuke, they aren't even Level E minor leagues."

A bunch of guys screaming and getting the shit punched out of them.

"Hn. Weaker than anything else I fought."

A pile of weaklings and still beating the crap out of others.

"_Hey, Urameshi, these guys are so weak, that if they hadn't threatened a bunch of school girls I wouldn't be wasting my time and tarnishing my honor, but what I'm doing is keeping that tarnish at bay."_

"_Go get'em Kazuma!"_

"_Beat the living shit out of the Yusuke!"_

Hovering above the fight and watching the fight, were a bunch of Ferry Girls of the River Styx, George, Team Urameshi Two with Genkai (via Reikai Cable), Botan, Team Urameshi Three (Reikai Cable also), and Koenma. They were also yelling encouragements and calling out the use of certain items and hit certain ways. Yusuke spotted one guy try to draw a hidden knife, but Yusuke grabbed a chair and slammed the would be offender on the back sending him down for the count. Then a gunshot ripped through the air, barely missing Yukina.

The offender just stood there. Now that he had the gun, he had the power, or so he wished. Using his blindly speed, Hiei kicked the offender's arm so hard that he broke it and then round house kicked towards Kuwabara, who Tomahawked the guy into the ground breaking a few bones and leaving a noticeable crater. Just then the police arrived and Kelly looked down in horror. That had gone too far than he had planned. The police declared that school was cancelled. Yusuke and company took the Japanese students to the Institute to keep them safe. Though once inside and safe, Yusuke and Keiko vanished. As did Yukina and Kuwabara, though Hiei showed little worry, if it's what his sister wants, then why would he get in the way? Just then he heard a collision below him and saw Kurama and Rogue in a pile, their lips locked together. Quickly Kurama pulled back and began apologizing. Hiei dropped down and placed his hand on Rogue's exposed shoulder. She tensed, but didn't feel anything. She removed her gloves and her hands on their hands.

"My powers?"

"That's right! Your power drains people, but how come we're not affected," Kurama stated knowing that because of their demon background that they wouldn't be effected.

A thought ran through Yoko's mind as he stirred.

"**Red, Koto's mine, so you can use that potion Shishi made for us and date while I spent time with my mate."**

"**I don't know Yoko. That would be like two timing, wouldn't it?"**

"**Remember that though we will be separated, we are still one, thus our powers will still be available to us."**

"**Another week and then…"**

"**Tonight, I want to see Koto and I want to see her now, but I can wait, okay…YAWN… Good night."**

"**Yoko? Damn it!"**

Kurama came back to and saw that Hiei had left and that his hands were holding Rogue's hands tightly, but not enough to hurt. Realizing this, he quickly let go, but Rogue held strong and pulled herself towards him. She then kissed him and they both fell to the ground like that.

Walking around a little later, Rain tripped on something that had snagged her feet. She quickly looked at it once she had her bearings and saw it was a pair black panties. She then saw one of Rogue's gloves and a pair of pants. She then heard something on the other side of the bushes. She looked over and found Rogue sleepy peacefully beside Kurama, her head resting directly on his chest. They appeared to be wrapped in some type of blanket made from plants and she remembered that Kurama's power was plant-based. He could control plants. She very discreetly threw their clothing articles over the other and to keep anyone else from finding them like she did. She then ran towards her room where she met up with Kitty.

"You aren't going to believe this, but I just saw Yusuke and Keiko having sex! Rain you know how much trouble they could get into!" Kitty practically blurted out, but then fell faint on her bed, followed by Rain on hers.

Hiei smirked at how efficient the **_Cobalt_** **_Deltahiem Squadron_** moved as they repeated the process from a few months ago. Then vanished with Kitty, dropping her off in her swim suit in the garden making it appear she just wanted a tan, but fell asleep in the shade. As for Rain, Hiei spirited her to his tree where he promptly made it appear that the two had been their for a while, though **_Oar Riders_** already helped with that part in the plan. Now it was make it or break it time, as he gently placed Rain's head on his lap and he learned back against the tree. There was just enough room for the two of them.


End file.
